Plage, sexe et soleil
by Dragonha
Summary: Les vacances ! Période de farniente, d'éclate totale… et de coup de foudre pour certains ! Harry va rencontrer un charmant jeune homme et en tomber amoureux.


**Auteur :** Drag ! Ca fait longtemps tout le monde ! Et oui, je suis toujours vivante. ^^

**Disclamer :** Tout le beau monde appartient à JK Rowling. Je ne perçois rien sur ce que j'écris, je suis en règle !

**Warning :** Encore un lemon et oui.

**Résumé :** Les vacances ! Période de farniente, d'éclate totale… et de coup de foudre pour certains ! Harry va rencontrer un charmant jeune homme et en tomber amoureux.

Voilà, une histoire qui date de l'année passée. Je ne l'avais pas fini dans les temps pour la poster en été, mais cette année, voilà que c'est bon. Après relecture et presque réécriture complète, je la mets en ligne. Même si je n'en suis pas complètement satisfaite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture tout le monde.

**Plage, sexe et soleil  
><strong>

L'été sur la plage, les cours terminés, la liberté sourit aux jeunes gens qui peuvent enfin se détendre après avoir durement travaillé pendant dix longs mois. Harry Potter est l'une de ses personnes.

Le jeune Potter exulte en sortant de la cérémonie de son école, diplôme en main avec mention, il est ravi de pouvoir passer deux mois de détente avant d'entamer l'université. Tout ce à quoi il pense désormais c'est dormir, plage et farniente et bien sûr sorties entre amis. Il commençait d'ailleurs déjà à en profiter, son meilleur ami l'enjoignant à se dépêcher de le suivre. Il avait été planifié de longue date que la petite bande de pote fête dignement la fin d'année et leur réussite en allant boire un verre dans un petit bar de la côte.

Dès leur entrée, en fanfare cela va sans dire, le gérant, et un de leurs amis, les amena à une table préparée spécialement pour eux. Hagrid les fit tous asseoir avant de demander les résultats de leurs examens. Chaque étudiant lui fit voir les notes de son carnet. S'il sourit à leur enthousiasme, il ne put s'empêcher de reprendre quelques uns qui atteignaient tout juste la moyenne dans certaines matières. Celui dont il fut le plus fier fut son petit protégé, comme il aimait à l'appeler. Son petit Harry avait eu d'excellentes notes ce qui, il le savait, était important pour le garnement.

Une claque sonore frappa le dos du brillant gosse et un petit rire rauque suivit à la grimace de douleur du garçon. En effet, le pauvre avait de quoi avoir mal, Hagrid, n'étant pas petit et faible bien du contraire, lui fournissait régulièrement des tapes amicales qui lui garantissait une petite ecchymose.

« Je suis content pour toi Harry mini. 'Fin j'en doutais pas vraiment. T'as la tête bien remplie et ta détermination te fait réussir tout ce que tu veux. C'est très bien, comme ça tu vas pouvoir intégrer l'université que tu voulais j'imagine. »

« Merci Hagrid. Un professeur m'a confirmé après la cérémonie que j'avais bien obtenu ma bourse pour rentrer à Eggonway, alors oui je suis plutôt content. Mais là, je ne veux plus y penser avant la fin des vacances. La seule chose qui me fait envie maintenant ce serait une orangeade bien fraîche. »

Un grand échalas roux renchérit faisant passer la commande du groupe. Au passage, il ébouriffa un peu plus les cheveux en bataille de son meilleur ami, en lui faisant une fois de plus remarquer qu'il n'était qu'un gosse. Tout cela parce qu'il ne buvait pas d'alcool, on le prenait encore pour un bébé. Mais voilà, après avoir gouté un peu de bière, le jeune homme avait été tellement malade qu'il ne voulait pas réitérer l'expérience.

Chassant son mauvais souvenir, Harry et ses amis s'engagèrent dans la conversation du jour, à savoir quel serait son programme pour les vacances. L'après-midi s'écoula bien vite, tout occupé qu'ils étaient tous à organiser leurs vacances et leur sorties en groupe.

Les jeunes diplômés s'en allèrent seulement quand leur grand barman préféré leur rappela l'heure. Chacun partit de son côté, certains rentrèrent chez leurs parents et d'autres partirent flâner un peu sur la digue avant de prendre le chemin du retour. Harry faisait partie de ce petit groupe. Il admira quelques instants le coucher de soleil, assis sur le sable chaud.

Mais bientôt l'air se rafraîchit et le fit rentrer dans un petit appartement à quelques mètres du restaurant de plage. Il grimpa quelques escaliers, avant d'arriver à son logement et de fermer aussitôt la porte. La journée avait été longue et riche en émotions, il prit donc une douche bienfaitrice, avant de se faire à souper et d'aller se coucher une heure plus tard.

Le lendemain, ces plans n'avaient pas changé, il resta donc dans son appartement à vaquer en simple baggy, alternant séance de télé avec bouquinisme ou jeux vidéos. Personne n'était là pour le déranger pas de parents ou de sœur en vue, et ses amis ne viendraient pas s'enfermer chez lui pour le début de leurs longs congés.

Pour ses amis, ils pouvaient toujours se tromper mais connaissant uniquement des flemmards ou des bon-vivants, il savait qu'ils ne quitteraient pas leur lit avant midi. Quant à ses parents, que leurs âmes reposent en paix. Ils étaient morts alors qu'ils n'avaient que quatre ans dans un accident de bateau.

Pendant les huit années qui suivirent, il fut gardé par sa tante et son oncle, les Dursley. Ceux-ci ressemblaient plus à des bêtes de foires qu'à autre chose. La femme était aussi mince qu'un fil de fer, avec un cou l'apparentant aux girafes et aussi joyeuse qu'une porte de prison. Quant à son mari, un mammouth à moustache à cou ras et au caractère de hyène. Tout le portrait de son cher et précieux fils : un bébé cachalot qui lui avait mené la vie dure durant ces années.

Dès que le couple avait pu, il l'avait éloigné en l'envoyant dans un pensionnat très loin d'eux. Ils devaient cependant le reprendre durant les grandes vacances. Et ces deux mois étaient un enfer. Après une enfance malheureuse, teintée d'esclavagisme et de malnutritions, l'enfer continua à le poursuivre jusqu'à devenir pire.

En effet, non content d'affamé le garçon et d'en faire une quasi servante polyvalente, Vernon Dursley au fil des années commença à battre le garçon pour de futiles raisons. Il y avait toujours une raison aussi minable soit-elle pour excuser son matraquage sur son filleul, ses résultats meilleurs que ceux de son fils, un objet cassé. Tout était un bon prétexte à ses yeux pour passer ses nerfs sur le gamin, beau et trop intelligent pour son plus grand malheur.

Heureusement, Harry s'était fait des amis dans sa nouvelle école, par un concours de circonstances, ses quelques camarades apprirent ses malheurs et l'aidèrent de leur mieux à survivre à ces monstres de tuteur. Grâce à eux, le jeune Harry n'avait pas sombré dans la déprime et avait même obtenu d'eux qu'ils l'invitent à leurs voyages familials.

Pour parfaire le tout, le jour de son dix-septième anniversaire, il demanda l'émancipation et l'obtint quelques mois plus tard après divers examens ministérielles. Notamment, celui que fit une certaine Fleur Delacour aida beaucoup le comité à accepter sa requête. Grâce à elle et aux preuves qu'elle avait récolté, on put certifier que le jeune garçon avait subi une vraie discrimination. Résultat, son oncle fut obligé de passer devant un juge et de lui payer un dédommagement.

Ce fut grâce à cet argent qu'il put se payer un petit appartement sous-loué en ville. Son appartement, où il vivait seul donc, était bien situé. La mer l'avait toujours fait rêver et il adorait s'y baigner, ou mieux y faire du surf. Il avait donc préféré ce petit trois pièces donnant sur une magnifique plage à un appartement en pleine ville.

La journée du jeune Potter se passa donc calmement, au chaud dans son appartement. Ce ne fut que le lendemain qu'il se surprit à se lever de bonne heure. L'appel de l'océan se faisait déjà pressant, il enfila son maillot et sortit sa planche de surf de son placard. Les plus belles vagues n'arrivaient qu'au petit matin et il put en profiter tout son soul, comme s'il était seul au monde.

Enfin presque, Hagrid ne put s'empêcher de l'appeler et de lui faire de grands signes quand il le vit chevaucher les vagues. Il fallait dire qu'Harry avait une grâce à couper le souffle et une classe superbe sur son engin. Cela n'était pas dû qu'à sa belle maîtrise de son instrument et de son anticipation de son élément préféré. Ca tenait aussi beaucoup à la beauté du garçon, de taille moyenne et d'un corps sculpté en finesse, dû à son enfance de pauvrette et de ses petits joggings matinaux.

Harry Potter était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un vrai canon, attisant sans le savoir le désir de tout le monde. Hommes comme femmes se retournaient souvent sur son passage et le zieutaient avec délice. Son corps aurait ravi plus d'une personne mais la naïveté du garçon l'aveuglait. Alors que les autres voyaient une vraie perle, lui s'estimait petit et disgracieux. Son oncle n'était de nouveau pas étranger à son manque de confiance en lui.

Durant ces nombreuses années passées chez la famille zoologique, les trois membres de la soi-disant famille l'avait rabaissé, aussi bien par des coups que par des remarques blessantes et méchantes. Mais évidemment, tous ce qu'ils avaient raconté au jeune enfant alors étaient pur mensonge, éhonté même. Le cachalot recevait des fleurs à tous ce qu'il faisait alors que lui était enfermé dans son placard sous l'escalier avec une doctrine encrée dans sa tête : Je ne suis qu'un parasite, un sale petit mioche qui n'est bon à rien.

Cette période de sa vie l'avait pratiquement conditionné à se placer sous tout le monde, à s'imaginer qu'il était pire que les autres. Vernon avait bien fait son travail, malgré la présence de ses amis, Harry n'avait jamais pu endiguer cette phrase de son esprit et y croyait toujours.

Et pourtant, Ron, son meilleur ami, et ses autres amis lui répétaient souvent qu'il était beau et qu'il avait des tas de groupies, tout sexe confondus. Mais ça Harry ne le voyait pas, bien trop simple et naïf pour remarquer que ce n'était pas son rouquin de pote qu'on matait. Ryry, petit surnom donné affectueusement par Ronald Weasley, Ron donc, s'était persuadé que le charme du grand roux attirait tous les regards et n'imaginait pas un instant que c'était lui la mascotte du lycée.

Le petit brun revint à ses acrobaties aquatiques, préférant arrêter de penser au passé et de se tourner enfin vers l'avenir. Il comptait profiter pleinement de son été, puis de la grande université dans laquelle on l'avait admis grâce à ses brillants résultats.

Le jeune homme se vida enfin complètement l'esprit laissant son corps parler dans les tumultueuses vagues qu'il bravait. Il arrivait à se plonger ainsi pendant des heures sur l'eau avec sa planche et presque rien ne parvenait à le déconcentrer.

La seule chose qui pouvait le faire revenir sur terre maintenant, c'était… « Ryry, on est là, alors arrêtes-toi un peu de faire le beau et ramènes-toi. » La voix de ses malades de potes qui hurlaient comme des fous sur l'étendue sableuse.

Il obéit rapidement à l'ordre de ses copains et revint lestement sur la plage toujours debout sur sa planche. Ses quatre inséparables et parfois insupportables amis lui souriaient bêtement. Sur le coup le jeune homme ne comprit pas pourquoi. Ce ne fut qu'arrivé devant eux qu'il comprit. Leurs petites-amies étaient là et le regardaient avec admiration.

« Ah Harry, ce que tu surfes super bien, on se lasse pas de te voir chevaucher les vagues comme ça. » déclara une jeune fille blonde, petite amie de Dean. Les autres filles renchérir, faisant rougir le garçon.

Comme d'habitude sa timidité et sa réaction face aux compliments des filles permirent aux quatre mecs de le charrier un peu. Cependant, ils arrêtèrent bien vite, Neville avait une super nouvelle à leur annoncer à tous.

« Les mecs, c'est super. Mon cousin Blaise vient passer toutes les vacances ici. Il est super cool et a toujours des idées géniales. Vous verrez avec lui on ne risque pas de s'ennuyer. » Les jeunes hommes hochèrent simplement la tête. Les filles au contraire eurent une réaction de midinette.

« Ah ! Nev' décris le nous. On veut savoir s'il est beau. » s'écria Parvati, la petite copine de Seamus. « Eh oh ! Devons-nous toujours vous rappeler que vous avez déjà des petits copains et les plus beaux de la ville en plus. »

« Ouais c'est ça, des petits copains pas modeste pour un sou, oui. » rétorqua Hermione, et la jeune fille savait de quoi elle parlait puisqu'elle sortait avec le plus vantard de la bande : Ron.

« Bon, donc Blaise a le même âge que nous, il est grand et brun, avec des yeux noirs. Et ma mère n'arrête pas de dire qu'il est mignon et très intelligent. Bref, que je devrais prendre exemple sur lui. » décrivit Neville.

Trois des filles s'extasièrent, Hermione la seule plus terre-à-terre avait juste tilté à l'intelligence du nouvel arrivant. En fait, Hermione était l'encyclopédie du groupe, seul Harry parvenait à se cramponner à son niveau, les autres étaient bien loin de ses résultats scolaires. En cent mots comme en un, Hermione Granger était un petit génie que les professeurs adoraient. Et elle sauvait souvent ses copains des notes catastrophiques en leur réexpliquant les choses qu'ils ne comprenaient pas.

« Au fait, Nev' quand est-ce qu'il arrive ton Blaise ? » demanda le curieux Seamus.

« Ben, aujourd'hui. Maman est allée le chercher à la gare alors que je partais. » répondit-il.

Leur discussion continua ainsi encore quelques minutes, tournant autour du cousin de leur ami. Puis, ils se décidèrent enfin à arrêter de papoter et plonger dans l'eau. Les filles retirèrent leurs vêtements directement, ayant déjà leurs maillots sur elles. Les garçons, eux, étaient directement venus vêtus de leurs maillots.

Harry suivit ses amis dans l'eau, laissant sa planche sur la rive, et comme d'habitude une jolie bataille d'eau fut improvisée. Tout à leurs jeux, ils ne virent pas une voiture passer sur la route. Mais le passager, lui, remarqua très vite le mouvement dans l'eau. Il y repéra une vieille connaissance et demanda à la femme qui conduisait s'il pouvait aller les rejoindre. La mère de Neville n'y vit pas d'objection et le laissa partir, en lui demandant de rappeler à son fils de rentrer pour sept heures.

Le garçon hocha la tête d'un air entendu et se précipita à l'extérieur du véhicule. Il fonça vers le petit escalier menant à la plage et mit vite pied sur l'étendue de sable. « Eh ! Oh ! Junior ! On vient plus dire bonjour ? »

Quand Neville entendit cette voix, il se tourna vers le jeune homme et sourit de toutes ses dents. Manque de chance pour lui, ses amis profitèrent de son inattention pour l'éclabousser exagérément, manquant de le faire tomber à l'eau.

« Bande de… Vous m'avez attaqué en traître ce n'est pas juste. » cria un Nev' rouge de gêne que son cher cousin ait vu ce navrant spectacle. _'Bonjour la première impression ! Ca va faire plus de huit ans qu'on s'est pas vu, et il faut que ce soit sur ça qu'il tombe pour nos retrouvailles. C'est bien ma veine.' _pensa le pauvre garçon tout mouillé.

Ses amis ne s'arrêtèrent pas de jouer comme des gamins, aussi, convaincu qu'ils seraient intéressés par son sympathique cousin, il s'éclaircit la gorge. Il hurla un bon coup à ses chers camarades. « STOP ! Arrêter immédiatement vos gamineries burlesques. Sinon, je ne vous présente pas mon super Blaise. »

Tout le groupe se figea, ne semblant pas comprendre pourquoi il remettait cela sur le tapis. Les plus rapides à comprendre furent Harry et Hermione qui associèrent le si fantastiquement fabuleux Blaise à la voix qui avait interpellé leur ami. Dès que ces deux là eurent tourné la tête vers la silhouette sur la plage, les autres les imitèrent.

Neville, ravi de son effet, sortit de l'eau et courut vers son précieux cousin. Le petit brun tomba dans les bras de son Zabini préféré et lui fit un énorme câlin, comme ils en avaient l'habitude étant enfants.

« Eh, espèce d'idiot, je vais être trempé ! » s'insurgea faussement le grand brun. Le petit groupe de filles et de garçon se réunit rapidement autour des deux zigotos. Ils rirent tous de bon cœur quand le jeune Longdubat s'écarta de son parent, désormais trempé. « Oups, pardon Blaise. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. »

C'était bien le petit défaut de Neville, il ne pensait jamais beaucoup à ce qu'il faisait, résultat il se retrouvait parfois dans des situations cocasses. « Bah ! Pas grave, fallait bien que je me mouille de toute façon à un moment ou à un autre. Et puis, vu que j'ai une bonne constitution et qu'on est au mois de juillet, je ne risque rien. » répondit le beau brun du tac-au-tac.

D'ailleurs, Neville n'avait pas menti, Blaise Zabini était très beau et toutes les filles le matèrent sans vergogne, même Hermi. Et pas qu'elles d'ailleurs, les garçons le jaugèrent et sentir immédiatement que si les filles n'étaient pas déjà accro à eux, le gars les leur aurait piqué sans problèmes.

Harry pour sa part avait plutôt un avis proche de celui de ses amies. Il était vrai que le nouveau venu était beau, même carrément à tomber, surtout quand son tee-shirt mouillé laissait voir ses pectoraux et deux tétons dressés à cause de l'eau.

Depuis quelques années déjà, environ deux ans, il se savait gay. Mais jusqu'alors, à cause de son manque de confiance et son inexpérience, il n'avait rien fait avec personne. Voilà qu'un Blaise se pointait et chamboulait tout, l'incitant et l'excitant sans le savoir à peut-être vivre quelque chose de sexuel.

« Bon, ben je vais faire les présentations. Les copains voici mon célèbre et irrésistible cousin : Blaise Zabini. Blaisy (Pitié !), je te présente de droite à gauche. Seamus, Virginie, Célia, Dean, Ron et sa petite amie Hermione et enfin, mon copain préféré Harry. »

« Il y a du favoritisme dans l'air. » bouta Dean. Il précisa que les deux filles étaient leurs petites amies à lui et Seamus, donc interdiction formelle de toucher. « Je vois que tu ne leur as pas précisé ce petit détail. » déclara mystérieusement le nouvel arrivé.

« Ben, je ne savais pas que j'avais le droit de le crier sur tous les toits. » répliqua sarcastiquement Nev'. « Eh ho ! On n'aimerait bien être au courant, parce qu'on pige que dalle avec votre code. » bougonna un Ronald agacé.

« Mon dieu ! Ca me parait pourtant évident Ron, si tu faisais marcher ta cervelle, si tu en as une évidemment. »

« Herm' ça suffit, toi qui es si maligne éclaire-nous et arrête de me rabâcher la même chose à longueur de journée. » souffla rapidement le roux.

Mais la jeune fille étant aussi têtue que lui, si ce n'est plus, préféra bouder dans son coin sur l'imbécillité de son copain. Harry avait lui aussi comprit le message et répondit à la place d'Hermione.

« C'est quand même pas compliqué, vous n'avez pas à craindre qu'il vous pique vos copines, puisqu'il est gay. »

« Ah ! C'est tout ? Fallait le dire, on est peut-être pas super intelligents mais on est ouverts au moins. Et puis, Ryry aussi est gay alors un de plus ça peut pas faire de mal. »

La phrase du rouquin eut le mérite de faire sourire Blaise, un peu pour son acceptation dans le groupe mais surtout à l'excellente nouvelle qu'il avait un gars comme lui sous la main. Le groupe se dispersa un peu, Ron allant enfin s'excuser à sa chérie pour ses petites bêtises. Dean et Célia voyant l'heure s'en retournèrent chez eux vite suivi par Seam' et sa petite amie.

Zabini regarda l'heure et fut un peu soulagé, il lui restait un peu moins d'une heure pour faire connaissance avec le reste du groupe, et surtout avec Harry. « Eh Ryry ! » « Ah ! Non alors, tu as déjà été contaminé ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce surnom est ridicule, oublies-le je t'en prie. » supplia le dit Ryry.

« Ben ça fait plaisir ! Je te trouve un beau petit nom et toi, sans-cœur, tu le rejettes. J'en trouverais un autre fais-moi confiance et il sera plus ridicule ! » cria son meilleur ami loin derrière lui. Bizarrement, il avait toujours d'excellentes oreilles pour détecter les phrases qu'il ne devait normalement pas entendre, le concernant souvent généralement.

« Mais… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Ron. C'est juste que l'entendre venant d'une personne autre que vous ça me met mal à l'aise. Alors s'il te plaît, pas de nouveau surnom. Sois gentil. » cria le brun très gêné d'avoir laissé échapper malencontreusement cette phrase en présence de son copain.

Le grand roux sourit dans son coin, et sa brunette aussi, ils savaient tous les deux à quel point le petit nom d'Harry était un sujet de plaisanterie. Ils en jouaient évidemment beaucoup, trouvant qu'en réalité, Ryry lui allait comme un gant.

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'aimerais te parler si tu permets. » interrompit Blaise. Il était bien décidé à ne pas passer son été sans sexe, et l'aide de l'ami de son cousin serait la bienvenue.

Les deux garçons s'éloignèrent un peu plus de leurs amis. « Alors, voilà, Harry. Comme tu es gay, j'imagine que tu connais quelques bars où je pourrais aller draguer. Tu veux bien me donner des tuyaux. Ca fait des lustres que je ne suis pas revenu ici, les choses ont dû changer depuis le temps. » annonça le nouveau.

Ry eut un petit pincement au cœur sans en comprendre la raison, cependant il répondit franchement à son nouvel ami. « Euh, c'est-à-dire que… Tu sais ce n'est pas parce que je suis gay que je vais faire la bringue toute la nuit. Alors désolé mais je ne suis pas plus au courant que toi des endroits gays de la ville. »

« Je vois, répliqua le beau gosse, mon intuition me dit que toi, tu ne l'as encore jamais fait, pas même avec une femme. Alors comment sais-tu que tu es de ce bord, hein ? »

« Pour la bonne raison, que les femmes ne m'intéressent pas et que je mate les fesses de tous les mecs qui passe, à l'exception de ceux de mes amis. » répliqua aussi sec son vis-à-vis.

Un léger silence s'installa entre les deux garçons, l'air était un peu chargé mais vite brisé par l'arrivée de Neville. « Alors, vous faites déjà connaissance ? »

« On peut dire ça. » murmura Blaise, pas vraiment content que ses plans tombent à l'eau. « Allez viens Junior, faut qu'on rentre maintenant sinon ta mère ne sera pas contente. »

Neville acquiesça vaguement, se rendant bien compte que quelque chose ne passait pas bien entre ses deux meilleurs amis. Aussi, il chercha à capter le regard de son Ryry préféré. Mais celui-ci fuyait le contact et le contourna pour rentrer chez lui.

Sur le chemin du retour, le jeune Longdubat essaya de faire parler Blaise. « Eh, cousin, tu as eu un problème avec Harry ? Vous ne semblez pas vous entendre. Ce serait bête, vous êtes géniaux tous les deux. Je suis sûr que si vous y mettiez du vôtre, vous seriez inséparables. »

« Ce n'est pas ça, Nev' ! C'est juste qu'à cause de lui, je vais perdre du temps inutilement en cherchant le quartier gay du coin. » rétorqua l'autre. « Ah, je comprends mieux ! Mais tu sais Harry n'est vraiment pas le mieux placé pour te dire ce genre de chose. Il ne se sait gay que depuis deux ans et il est très timide et peu sûr de lui. Contrairement à un garçon de ma connaissance. »

« Attends ! T'es en train de me dire qu'il est vraiment innocent et puceau, par-dessus le marché ! La bourde ! Je croyais qu'il me faisait un numéro. Il avait l'air si confiant avec vous que j'ai cru qu'il était un peu comme moi. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un canon pareil puisse être pur et effarouché. » débita en réponse un grand brun choqué.

« C'est un air qu'il se donne en général pour qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il a eu son lot de rencontres hasardeuses, et son côté timide ne les incitaient qu'à jouer encore plus avec lui. Résultat, il s'est forgé une sorte de carapace, mais en vrai, il ne parle pas énormément et se montre très discret. Il n'y a qu'avec nous qu'il est naturel, intelligent, blagueur et super gentil. »

« Mmm. Je comprends. Dès demain, je m'excuserais auprès de lui. Désolé pour ça Junior, je ferais des efforts pour ne pas me mettre tes potes à dos et m'entendre un minimum avec eux. Mais c'est nouveau aussi pour moi, tous mes amis de lycée étaient des gens intéressés, ça m'a l'air bien différent ici. » souffla le brun.

« C'est très bien ça, il faut toujours écouter ses aînés. » blagua Neville. La réponse ne se fit guère attendre. « Non mais, prends pas la grosse tête! En plus, tu sais parfaitement que j'ai deux mois de plus que toi ! »

Le reste du trajet jusqu'à la maison se passa calmement, autant que cela soit possible avec deux cousins très proches l'un de l'autre qui se retrouvent enfin après plusieurs années sans nouvelles. Alice, la maîtresse de maison, les accueillit sur le pas de la porte, ils étaient pile à l'heure.

La soirée fut très agréable, des souvenirs partagés, une sorte de petite fête de bienvenue et le programme des deux garçons pour l'été. En général, Frank et Alice savaient à l'à peu près ce que ferait leur fils. Cependant avec Blaise dans les parages, certaines choses étaient susceptibles de changer.

Et en effet, la présence de son cousin avait incité Nev' à modifier un peu son emploi du temps. Il y aurait un moment pour étudier son programme de fac, un pour la farniente avec ses copains et un à consacrer à son précieux Blaise, qu'il considérait comme son grand frère.

Ce qui pouvait être le cas quand on connaissait leur passé commun. Jusqu'à leurs six, sept ans, les deux garçons avaient pratiquement été élevés ensemble. Alice se rappelait que souvent, son neveu revenait avec quelques égratignures et un Neville au bord des larmes.

Quelques temps plus tard, son fils lui avait expliqué ce qui s'étaient généralement passé pour qu'ils reviennent ainsi à la maison. Le petit Longdubat étant maladroit et sensible, ainsi que d'une timidité maladive se faisait charrier par ses condisciples. Dès lors, son presque frère débarquait toujours pour le défendre, et cela dérivait rapidement en bagarre.

Bref, une véritable relation de frère s'était installée entre les deux garçons. Et les Longdubat avaient pu constater que c'était une bonne chose, leur enfant s'affirmait de plus en plus au contact de son cousin.

Enfin la soirée toucha à sa fin, et tout le monde alla se coucher après une rapide toilette. Chacun se souhaita bonne nuit dans le couloir et Neville et Blaise s'éclipsèrent dans la chambre d'ami pour discuter encore un peu. « Neville ne te couche quand même pas trop tard. » lui rappela sa mère.

Le garçon hocha la tête mais malgré la recommandation ne quitta la chambre de son cousin qu'à onze heures passées. Il n'y pouvait rien si Blaise avait une discussion intéressante et plein de choses à raconter sur sa petite vie et le collège qu'il avait fréquenté jusque là.

Quelques jours plus tard, comme de coutume, les deux cousins sortirent de bonne heure, faisant leur jogging matinal ensemble. Ils passèrent par hasard devant la plage où Harry flottait tel un prince sur les vagues.

« Wouah ! La classe ! » siffla Blaise d'admiration.

« Ouais, il fait toujours cet effet-là. Reconnais qu'il te plait, Blaisy ! Ca se voit, tu ne peux pas nier, tu le dévores du regard. » asticota Neville.

« Il est juste canon, et comme je flashe sur les beaux mecs, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir, Junior. »

« Au fait, pourquoi tu m'appelles toujours Junior ? Ca remonte à l'époque où je ne savais pas me battre et où tu as fait tes 'expériences'. Tu pourrais arrêter quand même, j'ai dix huit ans, comme toi. » répliqua le plus jeune.

« C'est juste marrant, et puis reconnais que j'ai plus d'expérience que toi. Et puis, je suis né avant toi. Trois bonnes raisons pour garder ton petit nom. » rigola Blaise.

Le plus jeune ne répliqua plus et ils poursuivirent leur route. Environ une quart d'heure après, ils repassèrent en face de leur 'zone' de la plage. Harry y était encore, nageant calmement pour changer. Les deux cousins décidèrent d'aller le voir.

« Hé, Harry ! » appela Nev'.

Le garçon l'entendit et le salua, revenant lentement sur la terre sableuse.

« Salut. Vous allez bien ? » demanda le surfeur avec un grand sourire.

« Ca va. T'es toujours aussi matinal. Je me demande comment tu fais. Surtout que je te le rappelle, tu es en vacances, tu pourrais en profiter pour te reposer, tu sais. »

« Oui, papa, ironisa le garçon aux yeux verts. Je fais une sieste dans l'après-midi. Mais c'est le matin qu'on a les meilleures vagues. »

Zabini les regardait discuter, bêtement heureux d'admirer le torse mouillé du beau garçon. Franchement, il semblait parfait, il avait des muscles saillants mais pas proéminents, d'adorables fossettes et des yeux à couper le souffle. Sans parler de son derrière plus qu'appétissant que soulignait son maillot. Potter sentit son regard scrutateur, et malgré qu'il fût concentré sur sa conversation, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

'_Bon sang, il me mate… Bon, il est pas mal du tout, même très sexy. Surtout que je vois clairement ses plaques de chocolat à travers son tee-shirt. Non ! Non ! Reste concentré, ce n'est pas parce que tu es gay, que tu dois baver sur tout ce qui bouge !' _ pensa Ryry.

Blaise avait bien vu ses regards en coin, il savait qu'il faisait de l'effet au garçon, l'idée de l'inviter à sortir était très tentante. Cependant, vu ce qu'il avait osé lui dire à leur première rencontre, il doutait que le petit chat se laisserait dompter comme ça.

Ils se séparèrent bientôt, l'heure tournait et les deux cousins devaient rentrer, activité familiale oblige. Harry, une fois seul, se fit de grandes réflexions. Blaise l'attirait, même s'ils avaient pris un mauvais départ, l'idée bien plaisante de sortir avec lui l'effleurait. Ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de sa plastique de rêve, mais aussi parce que ses yeux le rendaient tout chose. Et puis, ils lui semblaient refléter une certaine solitude, une lueur de tristesse qu'il connaissait bien pour avoir la même au fond du cœur. La perte d'êtres chers, le beau brun avait-il également perdu ses parents ? Ses questions tournaient dans sa tête et le déconcertaient. Etait-ce normal de se poser autant de questions sur quelqu'un qu'il avait rencontré depuis peu ? _'Bon ça suffit, arrête de réfléchir inutilement ! Ce soir, tu sors décompresser ! Et puis, ça fait un moment que je ne me suis pas amusé tout seul.' _

Le soir même donc, après une après-midi de farniente sur la plage, Harry se vêtit d'un pantalon de cuir noir et d'une chemise verte, mettant ses yeux en valeur. Il sortit de son appartement et parcourut quelques rues avant de trouver une discothèque. Il ne savait vraiment pas, comme il l'avait dit à Blaise, s'il y avait des boites exclusivement gays. Cependant, cela importait peu, on venait ici pour danser et on draguait qui on avait envie, sans que les autres y trouvent à redire.

Donc, le brun entra dans la boîte, montrant sa carte au videur, avec appréhension. L'homme costaud lui fit un petit sourire, il avait l'âge après tout, mais il était vraiment adorable. Il était timide alors qu'il n'avait aucune raison de l'être, il était bien trop sexy pour qu'on lui refuse l'entrée. Le garçon le remercia et passa la porte. Il laissa sa veste au vestiaire, la musique résonnait déjà fortement à ses oreilles. Une fois dans la salle de danse, le jeune Potter se dirigea derechef au bar, il voulait d'abord se désaltérer et observer le coin. Et de toute façon, il n'avait pas assez confiance en lui pour aller danser, il allait se ridiculiser et il le savait. Non, boire d'accord mais la danse, il préférait oublier qu'il ne savait pas bouger un pied sans paraître ridicule !

Sa soirée se résuma à siroter doucement son whisky coca et à mater les garçons qui trémoussaient joliment leurs fesses sur la piste. Il en repéra un ou deux. L'un avait des cheveux noirs bouclés, le teint blanc de ce qu'il en voyait. L'autre, face à lui, avait un charmant sourire, et était entouré de pas mal de filles. Un autre brun, comme par hasard aux yeux bleus. Qui sait peut-être aurait-il envie, s'il se débrouillait bien, d'essayer l'autre 'rive'.

Malgré sa libido grandissante en voyant les langoureux mouvements d'une de ses éventuelles proies, Harry ne bougea pas. A l'autre bout du club, un garçon entra et se fit très vite happé par la masse. Rien à faire, quand il s'habillait pour sortir, il arrivait toujours à avoir un choix varié de demandes. Des garçons et des filles lui envoyèrent des clins d'œil séduisants, cherchant à l'attirer. Blaise ne leur laissa aucune illusion, ce soir il voulait juste danser. Simplement se trémousser sur la musique pop l'aidait à tout oublier, même un amour difficile. Son cousin avait noté depuis le début qu'il regardait un peu trop Harry Potter pour son propre bien. Il l'avait quasi envoûté le premier jour, au début il avait cru que c'était une bête attirance. Mais au fil des jours, il se demandait de plus en plus si le garçon avait un petit-ami, ce qu'il faisait, s'il allait bien. En d'autres mots, il avait eu le coup de foudre. Là, il voulait faire le point, c'était bien beau de savoir ça, mais comment présenter les choses au principal intéressé. Neville l'avait envoyé ici pour chercher une solution, sachant que la danse éclaircissait les idées de son protecteur.

Il entendit pourtant autour de lui des conversations qui l'empêchaient de se lâcher complètement dans le rythme.

« T'as vu la petite beauté au bar ? »

« Ouais, elle a l'air de se sentir seule la petite biche. Si on allait réconforter ce beau petit brun ? »

« Ca marche. » sourit l'autre type.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le bar et entourèrent un garçon à la silhouette frêle et aux cheveux en bataille noir.

'_Mm ! Des cheveux noirs en batailles ? Mais c'est mon Potter !__ Bordel ! Pas touche salopard, c'est le mien, enlevez vos grosses pattes velues de mon Potty !' _

Ni une, ni deux, Blaise suivit le même chemin et vira rouge quand il entendit leur conversation.

« Dis, Bambi, t'as pas envie de prendre l'air avec nous ? Je suis sûr que tu ne seras pas déçu, on est bien montés tu sais ? »

« Ah oui ? Je serais ravi de le voir. » entendit-il de la part de son innocent ange.

Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? Etait-il expérimenté pour sortir ça ainsi ? Nev' lui avait pourtant assuré qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait.

« Elle est loin votre moto ? »

Ca c'était le mot de trop. Le brun comprit rapidement ce qu'avait cru comprendre Harry-naïf-Potter ! Il croyait qu'ils voulaient lui montrer leur engins à deux roues… et pas ce qu'ils avaient sous la ceinture. Ses soupçons furent confirmés quand il vit les deux balourds écarquillés les yeux, puis prendre son commentaire à leurs avantages.

« Toute proche, Bambi, tu viens ? »

« Non, il ne viendra pas ! Il m'attendait, n'est-ce pas Harry ? »

La tête du petit brun du bar se tourna aussi sec… son fantasme l'avait trouvé, dans tout ce foutoir, ça tenait du miracle ! Il sourit de bonheur, croyant à un tour du destin, et en éternel romantique Harry n'y trouvait rien à redire. Il sauta de son siège et s'approcha de Zabini.

« Blaise. Je suis content que tu sois là. Allez viens. »

Les deux hommes les laissèrent partir, haussant des épaules, persuadés de trouver un autre petit crédule pour passer la soirée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec ces types ? » cria Blaise par-dessus la musique.

Harry sourit, il semblait que son beau brun était jaloux, mais il n'avait aucune raison de s'en faire. Alors là non franchement ! Personne n'arrivait à sa cheville ici, surtout qu'il resplendissait dans son pantalon blanc serré aux fesses et avec son débardeur de même couleur. Tout le monde pouvait admirer ses pectoraux et cela, ça avait de quoi rendre jaloux Ryry, qui se colla à lui.

« Rien, j'allais rentrer quand ils m'ont abordé, je n'ai pas osé les repousser, t'as vu comme ils étaient baraqués. J'aurais eu l'air malin si je les avais provoqués. » répondit le plus jeune.

En réponse, son brun le colla encore plus à son corps et l'entraîna sur la piste. Ils dansèrent torse contre torse, frôlant leurs jambes dans des gestes sensuels sur l'air de 'Sex Bomb'.

Après leur danse, les deux garçons, bien excités par la chanson, décidèrent de rentrer. Harry entraîna son copain à travers les rues le ramenant chez lui. Dès qu'ils passèrent la porte, Blaise coinça son brun contre l'entrée et l'embrassa sauvagement. Leurs langues emmêlées valsèrent un long moment, dans un ballet enfiévré. Ils étaient tellement impatients de passer leur première nuit ensemble. Sans s'attarder plus, Harry mena son presque amant vers la chambre et l'allongea sur le lit. Après de nombreux autres baisers, il dériva sur le cou pâle et y laissa une belle marque, faisant gémir Blaise de bonheur.

Potter couvrit de baiser le visage de son partenaire, s'attardant à mordiller l'oreille sensible de son Zabini préféré. Cela ne déplaisait pas au garçon qui laissait avec plaisir un semblant de contrôle à son chaton. Il sentait parfaitement qu'il n'avait jamais été plus loin que cela dans ses précédentes relations, s'il en avait eu. Harry l'embrassa encore une fois avant de descendre sur son torse et de parcourir ses muscles avec sa langue taquine. Il y mettait de la bonne volonté et une infinie tendresse, comblant l'expérience qui lui manquait. Blaise en exultait, ces sensations inédites pour lui étaient vraiment délicieuses et l'excitaient beaucoup.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry retira tout à fait le tee-shirt de Blaise, qu'il avait roulé au niveau de ses aisselles, et ce dernier fit de même avec la chemise de son petit-ami. Dès ce moment, son compagnon s'attaqua à son cou et y laissa un suçon avant de descendre s'emparer d'un téton. Il le malmena un moment avec sa langue, puis le tira doucement avec ses dents. Il le lapa ensuite pour se faire pardonner les petits cris de douleur que son chéri gémissait.

Pour plus de confort, Blaise bascula son homme sur le lit et le surplomba, dévorant toute la peau halée au goût si sucré. Il retraça les pectoraux du petit brun puis descendit rapidement taquiner le nombril. Il y pratiqua de nombreux vas-et-viens, mimant l'acte qu'il allait accomplir d'ici peu. Les pantalons ne tardèrent pas à voler, ils étaient tous deux impatients de concrétiser leur amour.

Le plus grand des deux garçons admira un instant les fines jambes bronzées de son partenaire. La vue était délectable, surtout si on ajoutait l'excitation fièrement dressée d'Harry. Aussi, le sexe du plus jeune finit rapidement englouti par la bouche de Blaise. Ce dernier grignota la base du pénis, puis le lécha sur toute sa longueur, écoutant attentivement les cris de pur plaisir qu'exhalait son amant. Et pour pousser des cris il en poussait, s'agrippant fermement à ses cheveux tant c'était bon.

Enivré par ce spectacle magnifique, Blaise abandonna bien vite la hampe dressée pour détendre l'antre inviolée du petit Potter. Il la taquina tant et si bien qu'Harry eut bien du mal à ne pas jouir tout de suite. Vint le tour de ses doigts habiles, glissant dans le petit trou et élargissant l'entrée. Une fois bien prêt, il cala son érection contre l'intimité de son brun et le pénétra doucement. La douleur fut forte pour Harry mais grâce aux mots doux de Blaise, il supporta l'entrée imposante. Dès qu'il s'habitua à l'intrusion, Ryry donna son feu vert et Blaise rua ses hanches avec force, incapable de contenir sa joie d'être dans l'antre serrée de celui qu'il aimait. Ce n'est qu'au bout de nombreuses minutes et de beaucoup de gémissements de plaisir que les deux garçons jouirent ensemble. Blaise retomba sur le matelas et ils s'enlacèrent doucement, se laissant glisser dans le sommeil.

Leur idylle se poursuivit longtemps. Blaise avait officiellement émancipé, et les Longdubat se firent un plaisir de le garder avec eux. Du moins, le temps que le jeune homme se trouve un appartement. Ce qui ne posa pas de difficultés puisqu'Harry proposa bien vite à son cher et tendre d'emménager chez lui. Ils vivaient donc heureux ensemble dans leur appartement près de la mer, en poursuivant chacun leurs études respectives à l'université.

FIN

Voilà ! Ouf ! Dur, dur de relire après tout ce temps, mais je tenais vraiment à le poster cette année. ^^ Ben, voilà, à ceux qui passent ici, un petit mot ça fait toujours plaisir. Surtout que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas 'vus' !


End file.
